Curing Gynophobia
by PippElulu
Summary: After thinking about the good and bad of all members of Sakurasou, Misaki comes to a conclusion. Ryuunosuke's gynophobia must be cured lest he get isolated from the others. But plan after plan fails and Misaki comes to the conclusion that they'll need help. And not just any help. Help from a certain blonde English girl who is more than willing to lend a hand. Or a pair of lips...
1. Prologue (1) The Plan

**Me: YES, HELLO, WELCOME TO MY FIRST SAKURASOU STORY!  
>Misaki: WAIIIIII *waving flag*<br>Jin: What….is it about?  
>Me: RITA AND RYUUNOSUKE!<br>Ryuunosuke: WAIT WHAT?  
>Rita: Yuuuuussssss! *jumps on Ryuunosuke*<br>Ryuunosuke: I NEVER SIGNED UP FOR THIS!  
>Misaki: ACCEPT IT DRAGON! IT'S EASY!<br>Me: EASY AS DOREMI, ABC, 123 BABY YOU AND ME!  
>Mashiro: Plan C?<br>Sorata: NO CUTTING!  
>Me: IIIIIII DON'T OWWWWWWN PET GIRL OF SAKURASOOOUUUUUU!<br>Misaki: ENJOY! WAI!  
>Me: THIS STORY WAS CREEATED FOR MIKO-CHAN! I WUV YOUUUUU!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sorata intently watched as Mashiro's pencil skimmed across the paper, designing a beautiful, bishoujo manga girl that would most likely be one of the main characters of one of her new manga creations. Sorata loved watching Mashiro work, instead of back in the day, when he would get increasingly annoyed by their distance in talent, he came to peace with it as time went on, and soon learned to just watch her and enjoy. Watching her work normally made him feel very content, however, now, he just felt uneasy….<p>

Like something was about to happen…. Like the calm before the storm….

Sometimes, Sorata hated being right…

Misaki burst through the front door, expertly kicking off her shoes and zooming into the house. Jin had finished unexpectedly early at college due to extremely high grades and was now living next door to Sakurasou along with his new wife, Misaki. But considering how much they visited, you could say they practically lived here.

Misaki ran around Shiina and Sorata at high speed while talking way too fast for either of the teenagers to comprehend. Jin walked calmly into the room and smiled at the two. "Konbanwa (good evening)." He said calmly still. "K-Konbanwa…" Sorata replied unsteadily while Mashiro just nodded, and continued drawing, unaffected by Misaki's behaviour.

"MOU (Jeez)! PRETEND TO BE HAPPY AT LEAST! HAPPY TIMES! NEW PLANS! HELICOPTERS AND KING WASHU! I JUST CAME UP WITHH SOMETHING AWESOME THAT WILL MAKE SAKURASOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO-" Misaki's voice droned into the background as Jin smiled slightly thinly at Sorata and Mashrio again. "I'll explain in a second." He mouthed to them. Sorata nodded, still confused.

Jin lifted his head and stared at his over-excited wife. "Why don't you go get everyone down here so we can let them know of your….ahem….plan…?" he said cheerfully. "ROGER!" Misaki saluted and bounded up the stairs. Jin sat down at the table and Sorata stared at him. The silence didn't last long.

It never does in Sakurasou.

Misaki blasted downstairs again, dragging Kanna, Iori and Aoyama with her. "YO HO!" she yelled happily and sat down happily next to Jin. "ALRIGHT! LET'S GET THIS MEETING STARTED!" There was an awkward silence…Everyone stared at the hyperactive girl. They were all confused.

Very confused…

Mashiro was the one who spoke up. "Akasaka." All eyes were on the girl. "Where's Akasaka? He's part of Sakurasou too…" Mashiro repeated and elaborated in her quiet voice. Misaki grinned happily. "I didn't get Dragon! Becauuuuuuuuuuuuse!" she paused for a more dramatic upbringing looked at all of the people at the table, waiting for them to guess. They just stared at her, waiting for her to answer her own statement. Misaki somehow got this and jumped up onto the table. "BECAUSE WE ARE GOING TO CURE HIS GYNAPHOBIA AND HE'S NOT GONNA SUSPECT A THING!"

"Right, and you shouting like that is totally helping…" Iori said cheerfully. Misaki grinned. "DRAGON IS ASLEEP! BECAUSE IT IS-!" she slammed a random alarm clock down on the table. "SEVEN O CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" Kanna yawned and rubbed her eyes. "This hour is ungodly, Misaki-senpai, what are you doing here?" Jin smiled and pulled Misaki down. "Misaki wanted to get here before Akasaka-kun woke up. Just so she'd be able to explain her plan to you."

"Why do I have the feeling that this plan is going to affect our sleep and health a little too much…?" Sorata muttered under his breath. "BECAUSE IT IS!" Misaki cheered. "So, can you explain? I'd normally be asleep for….say….two to three hours after now…" Iori sighed uncharacteristically. Kanna rolled her eyes at her fellow first year and local pervert and turned her gaze back to Misaki.

"Fire away Misaki-senpai…" Sorata sighed.

"Well~! Jin and I were talking about ALL the members of Sakurasou and how they get along so DAMN WELL! And how they all just FIT! YA KNOW? And then we talked about each individual member. Kouhai-kun and Mashiron look out for each other, Mashiron has effectively gotten rid of Kouhai-kun's jealousy problem! YAY! And Kouhai-kun is on Mashiron duty so we're all good there!" Mashiro tilted her head cutely and Sorata bit his bottom lip awkwardly, feeling a bit offended, but getting over it quickly after realizing…well….it was kinda true…

"Nanamin has learned to ask for help and can effectively take care of herself! SO WE'RE ALL GOOD THERE!" Aoyama nodded, slightly confused. "AND KANNAN AND IORIN SORT OF LOOK OUT FOR EACH OTHER! Kannan keeps Iorin under control and Iorin teaches Kannan to loosen up a bit you know?!" Misaki shouted, looking at everyone quickly. Kanna and Iori spared each other a tired glance, too tired to look too much into what she was saying.

"Chihiro-sensei is engaged to Kazuki-sempai so who knows what they're up to!" Misaki continued happily. "But then we realized. DRAGON! HE SO RARELY COMES OUT OF HIS ROOM! HE ONLY TALKS TO MAID-CHAN IN VOICE AND THAT CAN'T BE GOOD FOR HIS HEALTH! PLUS HE;S GYNAPHOBIC! THAT COULD SCREW UP THE TEAMWORK MAN! LIKE WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HIM? HE COULD, DARE I SAY IT, DIE IN THERE AND WE WOULD NEVER KNOW! HE'S SO ISOLATED, HE COULD GET BULLIED OR BDCOME DEPRESSED AND WE WOULDN'T KNOW BECAUSE HE'S SO FAR AWAY Y'KNOW?" **(Reference to Miko-chan's story: The Meaning of Trust, go read it, it's amazing)**

All of the members stared at Misaki like she'd grown a second head, but then began to perk up in realization when they realized what she was saying was completely true. "So….what are we going to do?" Sorata asked.

"The answer is simple…Girls are the ones who are more open to listen to emotional stuff so…if things get bad we'll need his gynaphobia out of the way. So that's what we're going to do….cure his gynaphobia! WAI!"

"Right….and how do we do that?"

"…I….didn't get up to that part yet….Haven't thought of it…."

(Collective sigh)

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I FORGOT NANAMI IN THE INTRO!<br>Sakurasou except Mashiro: HOW COULD YOU!?  
>Me: I'M SORRY!<br>Mashiro: Plan C?  
>Me: NO!<br>Misaki: LULUN SAID HER CHAPTER'S WOULD GET PROGRESSIVELY LONGER! THIS WAS JUST A PROLOGUE! YO HO!  
>Me: YAY!<strong>


	2. Prologue (2) Rita

**Misaki: …..Lulun?  
>Jin: Lucy-san?<br>Shiina: …..PippElulu?  
>Me: WILLIAM, WILLIAM, HENRY STEPHEN, HENRY, RICHARD, JOHN!<br>Rita: Is that….Horrible Histories?  
>Me: HENRY ED ED ED RICH 2 THEN THREE MORE HENRY'S JOIN OUR SONG!<br>Ryuunosuke: I….believe so…..  
>Aoyama: YOU NEED TO WRITE THE STORY!<br>Me: EDWARD EDWARD RICH THE THIRD HENRY HENRY ED AGAIN!  
>Sorata: Lulu-san, can you please…..write?<br>Me: MARY 1, GOOD QUEEN BETH, JIMMY CHARLES AND CHARLES AGAIN!  
>Jin: I can honestly say….she's gone…<br>Me: JIM, WILL, MARY, ANNE GLORIA  
>Sorata: *checks watch*<br>Me & Misaki: GEORGE GEORGE GEORGE GEORGE WILL VICTORIA!  
>Ryuunosuke: *bites lip with raised eyebrow*<br>Me & Misaki: EDWARD GEORGE EDWARD GEORGE 6****TH****  
>All: …..<br>Me & Misaki: AND QUEEN LIZ 2 COMPLETES THE MIXXXXXXX!**

* * *

><p>So far, in the week the Misaki had decided on this outrageous plan, things had not gone well. Shiina, Aoyama, Misaki, and even Kanna went to work on trying to cure the steadily growing insane boy's gynophobia, but Ryuunosuke's phobia was nothing if not persistent. Any close touches, or close proximity in general ending in either Ryuunosuke bolting away or Ryuunosuke throwing said person away from him.<p>

Yes, this week was indeed not going very well. And while Sakurasou thought it was horrible, Ryuunosuke was having a much more terrible time. He never agreed to this, not that he exactly knew of it, and he was beginning to get insanely confused along with terrified. Why on Earth were the girls of Sakurasou invading his personal bubble? IT WAS HIS PERSONAL BUBBLE! It was obvious he wasn't happy with their attempts so why did they keep doing it?

Because they're crazy. That was Ryuunosuke's excuse for every insane thing Sakurasou had ever done and it had not failed him yet. So he was going to go with that option, it spared him unnecessary thinking. Misaki finally called another meeting, one that Jin had been trying to get her to hold since day two, but obviously, the persistent, hyperactive girl would have none of it.

Until now.

So here everyone except the resident dragon sat, waiting for orders or information that could possibly help their dear friend out of his fear of the terrible, terrible girls.

"Well." Misaki began cheerfully. "I've called you all here because our advances in the plan are not working!" everyone facepalmed at the obvious statement, but Misaki wasn't finished yet. "It's obvious that Dragon will not get over his gynophobia so easily, at least on a friendly status. He needs someone to get really go past his comfort zone, so it makes the little things seem exactly that! LITTLE! And not worth his fear! But obviously, on a friend level we cannot do that! In the least!" Sorata, Iori and Jin didn't like where this was going.

"Are you saying….that one of you are going to get together with Ryuunosuke." Sorata squeaked. "Pfft, no." Misaki chirped making everyone, even the girls, sigh in relief. They had nothing against Ryuunosuke, they just didn't like him like that.

"I don't get it." Iori muttered. "If none of the girls are going to get with him, and no girl is interested in him like that then why on Earth are you saying it like it's completely planned out?" Iori was confused. Really confused. As were all other people on the table.

"Rita."

"Hmm?" Sorata perked up and turned to the pretty blonde girl to his left who was staring at Iori, Everyone else turned to her as well. "What was that, Shiina?" Sorata asked again. "Rita." Mashiro repeated. "Rita loves Ryuunosuke." Everyone's lips turned up in a huge grin at this. "OF COURSE! RITTAN!" Misaki cheered, dancing on top of the table. "How could we forget…" Aoyama sighed, shaking her head. "Rita is crazy about Akasaka-kun."

Misaki bolted off the table towards the phone.

"Moshi, moshi!"

"…."

"Rittan! It's me! Misaki!"

"…."

"YEAH! WE HAVE A FAVOUR TO ASK OF YOU!"

"…."

"It's about Dragon!"

"….?"

"Well, we thought you could help him…cure him gynophobia!"

"…"

"Because, we need it done on a….romantic level….!"

All people at the table covered their ears. That could HEAR the shrill shriek of happiness from the phone from hear and then a delighted: _"YES! YES, I'M COMING!"_

"Awesome! Bye Rittan!"

"_BYE!"_

*click*

Sakurasou stared at the doorway to the living room. Misaki sauntered through it seconds later, excitement plastered on her face. "She'll be here tomorrow! WE CAN REALLY GET STARTED ON THIS! DRAGON'S GYNOPHOBIA! HERE WE COME!"

Every excitable person in the room cheered happily while the quiet ones kept just that….quiet….

"Oh dear…"Jin sighed. Kanna nodded. "I can practically feel the failure about to come…."

* * *

><p>Ryuunosuke sat calmly in the dining room, typing quickly on his laptop, his eyes seeming to reflect the neverending cycle of words and numbers running down his screen. It was around midnight, but Ryuunosuke didn't sleep this early. Getting eight hours of sleep was important for a programmer, yes, but never did he ever go to sleep before one o'clock.<p>

Maid-chan popped up a few times, letting him know when he got emails and occasionally helping him out in the creation of a very important animation app that would be crucial for the future gaming world. He was no game creator, he was, however, a programmer… Wow, I made that sound so dramatic.

He was very deep in concentration so when he heard a loud bang come from outside he was quite shocked from his programming…depth…thing… His head spun towards the front door as it slowly opened and in stepped a familiar golden haired beauty. She was flinching, presumably from the loud noise she made outside and she was slowly closing the door. Ryuunosuke stared at her, still shocked and possibly paralyzed.

Rita turned around and froze in place when she saw him. _Oh no…I've been spotted…_ Ryuunosuke thought, terrified of what he knew was going to come. A smile began to grow on Rita's face and she licked her lips slightly. "Ryuunosuke…" she whispered.

_Oh no…_

It was too late to run….SAVE YOURSELVES!

Rita ran, very quietly, towards, him, top speed, and barrelled him over in a hug, also somehow very quietly. I dunno how. Well, she did quietly jump on him and hug him, but the impact when he hit the floor was anything but quiet. A loud crash rang out and a few curses were heard from upstairs. Iori, Sorata, Kanna and Aoyama ran into the room to see a very….peculiar sight…

The position that they found Rita and Ryuunosuke in was anything but innocent. Rita's face was nuzzled into the crook of Ryuunosuke's neck and she was wash clutching the front of his shirt ina girlish hug. Ryuunosuke's head was lying back and he had a headache so I'm not sure he's too sure of the way they're lying.

Oh yeah, Rita's legs were on either side of Ryuunosuke's hips so she was technically straddling him. When Ryuunosuke got out of his stupor he realized their…erm….innocent position and promptly passed out.

Rita was here.

Let the games begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Me &amp; Misaki: THAT'S ALL THE ENGLISH KINGS AND QUEENS SINCE WILLIAM FIRST THAT THERE HAVE BEEN! *pose*<br>Shiina & Iori: *clap dramatically*  
>Ryuunosuke: *sitting in the emo corner*<br>Me: Oh get over it!  
>Rita: This chapter was….short<br>Me: Yes, these two chapters were the introductory chapters, they're gonna be short. The rest of the chapters will be well over 2000 words long.  
>Jin: Oh?<br>Me: Mhmmm….so…..R&R!**


	3. Official (1) Fluff Overload

**Me: I HAVE GOOD NEWS!  
>Misaki: GOOD NEWS IS GOOD!<br>Me: IT'S ACTUALLY TWO PIECES OF GOOD NEWS!  
>Misaki: YAYYYYYYYY!<br>Me: ONE, I'M UPDATING TWICE IN THE SAME DAY!  
>Misaki: YUSSSSS!<br>Me: TWO, THIS CHAPTER IS MINDLESS TSUNDERE RYUUNOSUKE AND FLIRTATIOUS RITA FLUFF!  
>Misaki: THE CANON!<br>Rita: ^_^  
>Ryuunosuke: -_-<br>Me: Well….that was the plan  
>Shiina: Lazy ass….<strong>

* * *

><p>Ryuunosuke had the most horrible dream known to gynophobics. His most beloved fan had come into Sakurasou in the middle of the night and glomped him, ending in a very compromising position.<p>

Thank god that dream was over.

Ryuunosuke sighed and sat up in his bed. He stretched his arms up and a satisfying popping sound came from his back and his arms cracked above his head for good measure. He gave a sigh of satisfaction and lifted his legs over the bed and stood up, heading towards his computer to begin work. He glanced swiftly at the clock and stopped dead in his tracks. What the…8:15? He was never up this early! It was usually around nine or ten when he woke up. His brain had registered a mental alarm that went off when he had had exactly eight hours of sleep.

Wait…so that means…

Ryuunosuke very, very slowly turned towards his bed. Like, it took him a full minute just to turn around. He closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself before snapping them open. What came into his vision was nothing short of terrifying. Rita, in all of her glory, was lying down on the bed, closest to the wall, clutching the pillow. Her eyes were closed peacefully and her golden hair splayed around the bed. She wore nothing but a white tank top and black shorts. Her legs were curled up to her chest in a ball and a small content smile was on her face.

Ryuunosuke just stood there for a moment. He could honestly say he'd never been this terrified in his life…Well, almost. He stared at her for a full minute before his brain finally registered what she was doing. He spun on his heels and fell into his chair, feeling too shaken up to try and wake her up and get her out of his room. He may as well do some work while she's asleep, when she wakes up, he'll tell her to get the hell up out of here.

For about forty straight minutes he easily worked through what he needed to, the only noise in the room being Maid-Chan's cheerful inputs, he came to the conclusion that she must not have seen Rita, the typing of his fingers and the soft breaths that came from Rita.

He had been working pretty well so far, and soon, a whole hour had passed without interruptions, he was quite pleased. But then it happened. "Ryuunosuke." A soft voice whispered. He flinched a bit before remembering that the girl was in his room. "Good, you're awake." He said calmly, still typing, not looking away from his computer. "Now that you are, get out, I have work to do and I don't want to be disturbed." There was no reply.

"Former freeloader!" Ryuunosuke said a little harsher this time. "Get out!" still no response. He spun around in his chair, "For pete's sake Former Freeloader I-" he cut himself off when he saw the girl. She was still asleep… Only this time she had a light smile on her face, looking completely content. Ryuunosuke went as red as a fire hydrant. "…What?" he muttered before spinning around in his chair and going back to his work, typing at a much faster rate. He had never felt more awkward or embarrassed.

Rita had just said his name…in her sleep….which meant she was dreaming about him…god dammit…

Could this possibly get any more awkward?

A few more minutes passed where RYuunosuke sat awkwardly, working quickly and frantically, trying to get his mind off of the fact that there was girl in his room, sleeping in his bed, and dreaming about him. A few more purrs of his name came from her lips, but other than that, no sounds were made.

However, when it had been silent for a whole two minutes, Ryuunosuke started to get suspicious, but deeming it as her finally ending her dream of him, he ignored his suspicions and continued working. He was nearly finished the project anyway. But of course, nothing could ever be as near to perfect as it was then. Ryuunosuke's full attention was on the computer screen, his fingers speeding across the keyboard and clicking the mouse, so close to finishing.

And then…he felt it…

A small fluttery sensation trailing against his neck and bare collarbone. Thinking he was imagining things, he ignored it and continued with his work, biting his bottom lip as he stared at the blaring lights. The fluttery touches kept going, and they seemed to become more pressing. Soft nicks slid across his skin and he let out an involuntary sigh; it felt so relaxing. He leaned into the touch, still typing, not really realizing what he was doing, being so focused.

The light touches on his collarbone and neck started trailing higher, brushing against his cheeks and stopping at each side of his temple, rubbing slow, soothing circles around and easing the tension away from it. The touches went higher again until Ryuunosuke let out a purr. That's right. Ryuunosuke, Dragon, steady rock. Purred.

He never told anyone, but he secretly loved it whenever someone brushed their fingers through his hair, rubbing his scalp. He loved the tickling sensation and the relaxation it gave him. He leaned back into the touch, still too focused to be thinking of whom or what could be giving him such a pleasant feeling. He finished the attachments and began filing all of the branches of the project into one folder before sending it to his boss.

Ryuunosuke pressed send ad sighed, feeling euphoric. He had finished his work and was getting a lovely head massage. His euphoria still didn't allow him to think properly. Poor Ryuunosuke is going to get a bit of a shock.

A small moan escaped Ryuunosuke's mouth before he could stop it, but he honestly couldn't care less right now. He was in heaven. His head was sensitive. Really sensitive, so he was loving the gentle, but firm attention.

And then, something happened that snapped him out of his shock. A small soft touch at the back of his neck. No, two soft touches. Like, right next to each other. With a small sound at the end, almost like a….

Kiss….

He spun around in his chair, his indigo eyes wide open. The golden haired foreigner smiled at him cheekily, her hands dropping to her sides. She licked her lips and grinned brightly. "Good morning, Ryuunosuke." The raven haired boy stared at her. He stared at her for a long while before he finally found his voice. "What…the hell….was that…" Rita put a finger to her lip innocently. "Whatever are you talking about Ryuunosuke."

He glared at her accusingly. "You…you know what I mean." She 'ohh'd' and smiled even brighter, if it were possible. "Calm down Ryuunosuke, it's just a greeting in England." He glared at her darkly. "I don't believe that." Her smile turned into a smirk. "Of course you wouldn't."

Rita held up her hands and moved them towards his head again. He jerked back but then realized he had nowhere he could go; he was trapped between his computer desk, the arms of his chair, and her.

Dammit.

Rita's slender, feminine fingers touched his scalp again and he had to stifle a moan again; god he loved the feeling of someone rubbing his scalp, pressing through his hair and stroking the sensitive skin. But, but this was a girl, someone who was freakishly affectionate and in no way, modest. He reached his hands up to bat her arms away but she was quicker. It seemed that Misaki had revealed Ryuunosuke's one undeniable weakness…besides tomatoes…

His ears.

Rita's left hand continued kneading his scalp, stroking it gently and lovingly. But her right hand started trailing down his head, and right before his arms reached hers to push them away, she brushed his ear.

Ryuunosuke let out a surprised hiss, and his arms stopped in place. He waited, almost pleading for her to stop with his eyes, but by the cheeky grin on her face, that wasn't happening. She had found her new plaything. Her right hand's fingers ran up and down the lobe of the ear and Ryuunosuke bit his bottom lip as it trembled, the sensation overwhelming with just a light touch.

Rita was taking in all his reactions, and she was loving them. Ryuunosuke's gynophobia was trying to bat her away, but his ears were too sensitive for him to even think straight right now. That was why he always hid them behind his long bangs, he couldn't bear to have anyone accidentally brush against them and for him to seize up. But now, as her left hand left his scalp and brushed both sides of bangs behind his ears, she knew, and he knew, that he was completely at her mercy.

Ryuunosuke was still staring at her, pleading with his eyes for her to stop her reign of 'tyranny'. He couldn't stop anyone once they got to work on his ears. Too sensitive. Too sensational. Too GOOD!

Her left hand came to rest on his right ear and her right hand continued brushing his left ear and he tensed up even more. Both ears at the same time? Rita's left hand started stroking his other ear and he let out a shaky exhale, shuddering a bit at the touch. This continued on for a few minutes until Rita decided to be cheeky. She gently took her right hand's thumb and forefinger and took the lobe of his between them. Ryuunosuke felt the slight change, and looked back up at her, terrified of what he knew was about to come. Rita took the other ear hostage the same way, and then:

She gently pressed down.

The reaction was priceless, and to Rita, absolutely golden, and undeniably beautiful.

Ryuunosuke's eyes squeezed shut and he slammed his head back against the back of his chair his lips drawn apart in a silent moan. Rita nearly turned into a pile of mush then and there, it was so gorgeous. He looked beautiful, and so goddamn sexy right then. Rita wanted more, she needed more reactions from him. She gently started kneading his ears, watching as Ryuunosuke convulsed softly underneath her and small tears sprang to the corners of his closed eyes.

Rita's sapphire eyes were wide open. Oh my god. She had just found her new addiction. The reactions, his expressions, the little, delicate tears forming at the sides of his eyes, his beautiful lips still drawn apart, and occasionally his teeth biting down to keep from making a sound. His hands gripped the arms of the chair and squeezed tightly, his back pressed flat against the back of his chair, his neck arched.

Rita had never seen anything as beautiful as this. Mashiro wasn't even as beautiful as this.

Never had she seen Ryuunosuke so _vulnerable_. And the fact that she was the cause of it made her shudder slightly in delight. But she decided she should stop, she wanted more than anything to go on, but he was starting to look pale and faint.

Without a word, she stopped kneading and gently stroked his head once more before exiting the room.

Back in his chair, Ryuunosuke remained unmoving, taking deep breaths as he calmed down. His back slumped and he exhaled sharply and deeply, looking exhausted. He quickly pushed his bangs back in place, still remembering the feel of her cool, feminine fingers.

He was jittery, and he knew he wouldn't be walking for a while.

Better get some more work done.

He was just…speechless…

* * *

><p><strong>Me: AND SCENE!<br>Ryuunosuke: ….Why do I look so….so….  
>Me: Vulnerable? Weak?<br>Ryuunosuke: ….Girly….  
>Me: *shrugs* I had to start somewhere. No kisses, or hot hickeys or tongue-wrestling until later chapters<br>Ryuunosuke: *disgusted and freaked out face*  
>Rita: ^_^<br>Me: SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


End file.
